1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of tools. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a boring head to hold a boring tool at an adjustable offset from the axis of rotation in a balanced configuration while maintaining stability when rotating at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of requirements for utilizing boring tools in order to bore holes in work pieces. Currently, boring tools are rotated at slow speeds with offset from the axis of rotation of the boring head. Use of a boring tool with a small shaft diameter allows for smaller diameter cuts in work pieces but with a boring tool offset from the axis of rotation, there is a limit to the speed at which the boring head and boring tool can rotate and therefore there is a limit to the speed at which a hole may be bored in a work piece. In machine shops where contracts pay for a number of parts manufactured, it is in the interest of the machine shop to produce as many parts per hour as is possible in order to increase profits per time period, however this is not possible with tools that operate slowly. In addition, the requirement that many different diameter holes are generally required to be cut on many different parts currently requires multiple tools of different diameters. Although the tools perform the same function except for their differing diameters, the shop must still purchase and maintain a range of tools with varying diameter offsets. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for system that enables high speed boring heads to have a variable diameter while maintaining balance at high speeds for more efficient operation.